The present invention relates to an open container formed of paper and more particularly to a foldable paper container having a top opening.
Open containers are known. Also, open containers being foldable are known. However, above are unsatisfactory for the purpose for which the invention is concerned. Hence, a need exists for an improved foldable paper container having a top opening which designed to allow a waffle dish to be placed on it.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an open container formed by folding a sheet of irregularly shaped hard paper. In use, user can hold the container by hand for supporting, for example a waffle dish containing ice cream and a spoon therein.
To achieve the above and other objects, the present invention provides a foldable open container formed of a sheet of irregularly shaped hard paper. The open container comprises a main board comprising first, second, third, and fourth sectors having substantially trapezoidal first, second, third, and fourth side boards respectively wherein each pair of the first and the second side boards, the second and the third side boards, and the third and the fourth side boards are bordered with a solid folding line and substantially trapezoidal first, second, third, and fourth bottom boards respectively wherein the first sector further comprises a first flap at a side of the first side board and a slit between the first flap and the first side board, the fourth sector further comprises a second flap at a side of the fourth side board bordered with the fourth side board with a dotted folding line, the second flap having a length longer than that of the slit for being permitted to insert into the slit, the second bottom board comprises a tongue, and the fourth bottom board comprises a recess and two shoulders on opposite sides of the recess; and an inner board comprising a main portion, first, second, third, and fourth side flaps each extended from the main portion wherein two opposite end portions of an outer edge of the fourth side board are coupled to the first side flap, and a central circular hole on the main portion; wherein in assembly, the tongue is inserted through the mated recess to position under the fourth bottom board while the shoulders are positioned under the second bottom board, the first bottom board is partially lain over the third bottom board, and the first, the second, the third, and the fourth side flaps are folded to engage with the fourth, the first, the second, and the third side boards, thus leaving the main portion above the main board.
In a first aspect of the present invention, further comprises two opposite groups of continuous sectors on the central circular hole wherein each group is permitted to fold downward along a dotted folding line bordered with the main portion and two adjacent sectors in each group are bordered with a solid folding line.
In a second aspect of the present invention, further comprises an arcuate slot on the main portion.
In a third aspect of the present invention, the second sector further comprises a flap member bordered the second side board with a dotted folding line, and the third side flap comprises an opening for permitting the flap member to bend there into.
In a fourth aspect of the present invention, each of the flap member and the opening is substantially heart-shaped or arcuate.
In a fifth aspect of the present invention, an outer edge of each side board is arcuate.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.